Neko Sama
by Yumi DarkHeart
Summary: AU: ulrich es un estudiante normal con una vida relativamente normal junto con sus amigos,pero un dia su mudo se le volteara de cabeza al conseguir a un molesto gato que sin saberlo esta mas relacionado con el de lo que ambos pienzan.ES YAOI! CHICOXCHICO


Neko sama

**Resumen**

En este universo existen dos tipos de "personas", los humanos normales y unas personas que son mitad animal llamados kemonin's, estas personas vivieron apartados de la sociedad hasta que decidieron hacer contacto con los humanos, al principio todo fue bien pero poco a poco los humanos se fueron creyendo superiores y empezaron a ver a los kemonin's como animales en vez de personas y empezaron a venderlos como mascotas en contra de su voluntad. Los kemonin's decidieron volver a su lugar de origen ya que no se dignarían a ser tratados de esa manera, por supuesto al pasar los años los humanos se olvidaron de los kemonin's (exceptuando los cazadores que los persiguen y secuestran para venderlos) al punto de empezar a inventar que estaban casi extintos y decidieron "dejarlos en paz"...Claro que las cosas no siempre son como lo dicen las historias.

**Cap. 1: una salida no muy normal**

Era un día normal en la academia de Cadik... Salvo porque el tiempo hacia un atentado de mal tiempo ya que las nubes cada vez mas grises a punto de llover, en la salida se podía divisar un chico sentado en el piso apoyando su espalda del arco de esta (la salida de la academia tiene un arco estilo romano), era un chico de pelo castaño, con un flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo, ojos grises y una piel ligeramente trigueña con una cara de aburrimiento que nada se la podía quitar

*porque demonios soy el único que salió temprano y tengo que esperarla?* era lo que se le pasaba por la mente, de repente escucho un grito a la distancia.

-ulrich sama!- lo llamaba una chica de pelo corto de color rosa, de ojos color jade y una gran sonrisa y un paraguas

-hola aelita- le dijo ulrich con un tono seco y cortante que hizo que a la chica se le corriera una gran gota de sudor por la sien con una risita nerviosa.

Disculpa la tardanza pero es que había tráfico pesado y como me vine en autobús te podrás imaginar- decía la pelirosa tratando de excusarse...

Ulrich solo se levanto y dijo- mejor nos vamos no quiero que a mitad de camino nos caiga la lluvia- mientras miraba las grandes y grises nubes amenazando con una posible tormenta, ambos chicos se fueron, ya a mitad de camino la profecía de ulrich se había vuelto realidad, poco a poco empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia

Ho rayos ya comenzó a llover- se quejaba la chica, abrió el paraguas

Bueno que más da- dijo resignada

Mientras caminaban aelita vio un callejón que reconoció de inmediato

Nee ulrich que te parece si tomamos un atajo?- dijo mientras miraba el callejón.

No lo sé- dijo el castaño - este tipo de callejones me dan mala espina- decía viendo el callejón

Vamos ulrich no seas cobarde, yo siempre tomo este atajo para llegar a casa- decía mientras le agarraba la mano al joven y prácticamente lo arrastraba al callejón, estaban caminando mientras la lluvia se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, de repente aelita miro algo a lo lejos, un cuerpo inerte en el piso

Oh por dios!- dijo con un tono de procuración mientras se llevaba las manos a su boca, corrió rápidamente hacia el cuerpo dejando a ulrich mojándose por la lluvia (N/A: XD pobre ulrich) acercándose a lo que parecía un chico malherido, no se podía distinguir su cara ya que estaba boca abajo y una capucha tapaba su rostro, ulrich se acerco

Crees que se encuentre bien?- pregunto la pelirosa preocupada

Considerando el hecho de que esta inconsciente lo dudo- dijo ulrich sarcásticamente recibiendo una mirada asesina de aelita. La peli rosa tratando de ver que no estuviera herido el chico le quito la capucha dejando al descubierto algo que dejo atónitos a los dos jóvenes, el chico tenía unas orejas de gato que brotaban de su cabeza de color purpura (N/A: si purpura no le voy a poner orejas amarillas) igual que algunos mechones de su cabello, y unos finos bigotes que salían de sus mejillas, ambos chicos estaban estupefactos, realmente conseguirse un chico medio gato no es algo que te consigues todos los días, ambos reaccionaron al escuchar un trueno retumbar en el cielo, aelita acaricio levemente la frente del chico inconsciente y dijo en un tono de preocupación

Ulrich tenemos que ayudarlo esta hirviendo en fiebre!- ulrich asintió con la cabeza

Tu agarra el paraguas y asegúrate que no se moje mucho- decía mientras le ponía de nuevo la capucha al chico y lo cargaba en su espalda y ambos salieron de haí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donde podrán estar?- decía una chica de alta estatura de piel ligeramente pálida y cabello negro corto con ojos grises rasgados que daba vueltas de un lado a otro en señal de preocupación.

Seguramente la lluvia los está atrasando- decía otro chico rubio con ojos azules y lentes ovalados que estaba sentado en un sofá mientras veía a la chica preocupada.

Pero ulrich salió media hora antes que yo!- le gritaba- como pueden tardarse tanto!-

Lo sé pero gritar y desesperarse no arregla nada- decía el rubio tratando de calmarla.

Pero...- la chica fue interrumpida al escuchar el timbre, fue y abrió la puerta, y quedo estupefacta al ver que sus amigos estaban en la puerta cargando a un chico

Pero que?- decía la japonesa cuando fue interrumpida por la pelirosa.

Yumi este chico necesita nuestra ayuda está muy enfermo!- decía la chica mientras entraba a la casa, Yumi vio al chico obviamente enfermo y automáticamente empezó a dar órdenes ya que como la mayor de la casa era la que estaba a cargo...

Ulrich lleva al chico al sofá!, jeremy busca una manta y un termómetro, aelita busca un recipiente con agua y yo buscare unas toallas- los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron las ordenes (N/A: casi que SEÑORA SI SEÑORA! xD).

Jeremy buscaba el termómetro en la lacena con la manta en los hombros, aelita llenaba el recipiente, Yumi buscaba las toallas y ulrich acostaba delicadamente al chico en el sofá, acomodando uno de los cojines debajo de la cabeza del chico, realmente se le achicaba el corazón al ver al chico en tan mal estado; tenia golpes y rasguños en el cuerpo, su ropa estaba muy desgastada, tenía una herida relativamente grande en la frente llena de sangre seca, las orejas gachas (abajo para los que no saben que es eso -.-U), temblando y con la respiración intermitente obviamente sufriendo por la fuerte fiebre que tenia, ulrich no pudo evitar compadecerse del chico y le acaricio suavemente su cabello; en ese momento llego jeremy con el termómetro

Lo encontré!-gritaba exhausto y emoción al mismo tiempo ya que el termómetro estaba por lo más profundo de la lacena, lo cual hizo que a ulrich se le corriera una gota de sudor por la sien.

Bien dámelo y ayuda a Yumi con las toallas- decía ulrich mientras agarraba el termómetro y la manta, jeremy decidió hacerle caso y se fue, pero no hacia donde estaba Yumi si no donde aelita , arropo delicadamente al Neko y le puso el termómetro cuidado de que no se la cayera de la boca.

Como se encuentra? -preguntaba la chica de cabello negro mientras se acercaba con unas toallas en las manos.

No estoy seguro, acabo de ponerle el termómetro a ver cuanta fiebre tiene- decía el pelo castaño mientras la chica se acercaba y se sentaba en un puff que se encontraba al lado del sofá, al poco tiempo aelita llego con el agua. Yumi agarro una de las toallas, la mojo en el agua, las puso en la frente del chico causando que se le cayera la capucha, Yumi quedo estupefacta al ver lo que tenia al frente.

-p-pero que demonios?-decía estupefacta la joven, el chico que trajeron sus amigos, tenia orejas de gato? realmente entre todo el ajetreo ella no se había percatado en lo mas mínimo; y no eran de cualquier color... eran moradas.

Miro a ulrich y aelita con una cara que exigía explicación para su extraño huésped.

Aelita y ulrich rieron nerviosos por la cara de la mayor, y aelita comenzó a explicarle a Yumi lo que paso.

Pasados 5 minutos jeremy y Yumi primero quedaron en shock, y después soltaron un gran suspiro; era muy típico de su amiga hacer ese tipo de cosas ,en otras palabras hacer el bien y no mirar a quien , y era normal de ulrich seguirle la corriente ya que aelita conocía todos sus puntos débiles, literalmente, así que sabia como convencerlo.

Yumi saco el termómetro de la boca del Neko, y cuando vio la temperatura quedo en shock.

-43º de fiebre!-dijo asustada-aelita trae una bolsa de hielo ahora!- le dijo a la pelirosa la cual corrió a la cocina a buscar el mandato, de inmediato llego con la bolsa y Yumi se la puso en la frente.

-hay que mantenerlo bien vigilado para que no empeore-decía mirando seriamente a los chicos, y estos solo asentían con la mirada.

Bien quien se queda a cuidarlo?-decía jeremy mirando a los demás

Yo digo que ulrich! ^.^-decía la pelirosa con su típico entusiasmo

Que? O_o- dijeron todos confundidos

Claro!-decía aun más entusiasta la chica

Explícate ¬¬-decía obviamente desacuerdo ulrich

Bueno...jeremy y yo no podemos ya que mañana en la mañana tenemos clases, y yumi tiene un curso especial así que no estará en la mañana...pero tu no tienes asuntos pendientes así que no importaría si te desvelas haciendo guardia- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosa

Que?-dijo ulrich que estaba a punto de reclamar cuando jeremy lo interrumpió

Aelita tiene razón, tú no tienes nada importante así que podrás hacer la guardia por la noche y la mañana hasta que alguno de nosotros terminemos las clases-decía el rubio

Pero-

Sin peros ulrich, tu harás la guardia y no hay discusión-dijo yumi sabiendo que ulrich se iba a poner a protestar.

...-ulrich no dijo nada solo pensaba en un*porque a mí? -_-'''*

Bueno sin nada más que discutir yo me voy a dormir-dijo jeremy caminando hacia su cuarto.

Yo también- dijo yumi –buenas noches-se despidió y entro a su cuarto.

Bueno supongo que yo también me voy-dijo la pelirosa levantándose y despidiéndose con su siempre amable sonrisa-si necesitas ayuda con algo no dudes en llamarme-dijo le pelirosa antes de entrar a su cuarto.

Ulrich solo bostezo resignado, miro al Neko y volvió a cambiarle la toalla húmeda por una más fría.

El Neko se volteo hacia el lado de ulrich acurrucándose, posiblemente por lo frio del agua en comparación a su temperatura corporal, ulrich no pudo evitar enternecerse por el chico que tenia al frente, de cierta forma tenía un aire familiar.

Porque siento que te he visto antes?-se preguntaba ulrich para sí mismo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al rubio.

Quién diría que de ahora en adelante las cosas iban a cambiar en la vida de ambos chicos.

_Aclaraciones:_

Bueno realmente aquí lo que hare es unas cuantas aclaraciones generales del fic n.n

Kemonin: son animales que decidieron tomar forma humana para entrar en contacto con los humanos y forjar una alianza. Pero como la alianza se rompió decidieron volver a su antiguo habitad, pero no pudieron volver a su antigua forma así que tuvieron que crear una nueva vida con una nueva cultura.

Los horarios de clases de aelita, jeremy, ulrich y yumi son diferentes. Aelita y jeremy estudian en horas de la mañana y ulrich y yumi en las tardes, aunque yumi sale un poco mas tarde por ser de un grado superior.


End file.
